Oh you lovely love
by SleepingMelon
Summary: Issya is nearly perfect. She is good in school, helps in the houshold, cares about her little silings and can make friends easily. But life is getting more difficult for her... [ OCxTakao ]


"Stop it Lyo! My god, Kyoh! Come here and help me with the dinner! Issya, clean the table!"

"I don't have time, mother. I'm currently filling out those formulas for the new schools. I have to bring them there tomorrow."

"Alright! Fine! Lyo, clean the table!"

"I don't want to!"

"NOW!"

Now the woman in the kitchen started to scream very loud. The life as single parent mother with three children isn't easy at all. At least the oldest child, Issya, who was now 16 years old, helped her mother usually. Today Issya hadn't had time for many things, because she filled out the new school registrations for her and her siblings. She also had to fill out some other formulas for her mother, but this had time. For now it was more important to finish the registrations, so that they could go to their new schools on Monday. After the dinner it took Issya ten more minutes to finish the registrations.

"Mother, what time is it?"

"It's 8pm. Why do you ask?"

"Just because I wanted to go out for one or two hours."

"Okay, but take the others with you."

"For sure! I wanted to take them with me at all!"

"Oh, Issya. I'm so glad I have you."

Issyas mother smiled tightly for a short time, and continued unpacking the cartons afterwards.

* * *

"Kyoh, Lyo, come here. We're going to the park"

"Yay! Can we feed the ducks?"

"Sure, we can."

While the younger kids got themselves ready, Issya packed some piece of bread into her handbag.

"Issya, can you take my piggyback?"

"Not now, Lyo. Maybe later. Now let's go. Are you ready Kyoh?"

"Coming!"

* * *

They walked through the park for at least half an hour before they sat down on a bench.

"Give me bread, give me bread! I want to feed the birds and duckies!"

"Calm down Lyo. Here you go."

"Yay!"

As soon as Lyo had some bread in his hand, some birds and ducks surrounded the three siblings.

"Issya?"

"What is it Kyoh?"

"Would you tell us something about dad?"

"Again?"

"Yea… Please…"

"Well, if you want to… How can I start? Our father was the best man I ever knew…"

Issya told her little brother and sister a lot of things about their father. She talked about his job, his friends, his character and many other things..

"Why did he die?" –Lyo looked straight into his biggest sister eyes.

"Wh-what?"

"Why and when did he die?"

"Well, he died five years ago. When you were one, Kyoh three and I eleven, years old. He died because he was very sick and it was only a question of time."

Tears filled Issyas eyes and started to run down her cheeks. Her two siblings hugged her from both sides and tried to cheer her up. Some minutes later they went home again. When they arrived, Issya brought the other two, to bed and went downstairs again.

* * *

The next day, Issya brought the registrations to their new schools and luckily got the acknowledgements immediately. At home she unpacked some of her and her siblings' cartons with clothes or toys. The complete weekend she helped her mother with something or looked after her little siblings.

* * *

On Monday morning she stood up very early and got herself ready for the first day in the new school. She took a quick shower and toweled. After this she dressed up and dried her breast-long, curly, white hair. She was ready before the alarm clocks of the other family members started to ring, so she started to make some kyaraben for Lyo and Kyoh. That was a normal morning course for her. At 6.30 am she woke up the other two children and helped them to get ready.

"Kyoh,dress up please. I'll brush your hair later. Lyo, come with me into the bath. But be quiet. Mother's still sleeping and I don't want her to wake up."

"Alright."

In the bathroom Issya brushed the chin long and wavy, light brown hair of her little brother.

"I love your hair Lyo. It's so fluffy and wavy."

"Yours is cool too! It has spirals!"

"You mean it is curly?"

"Yes!"

When her little brother started sodress up, she started to brush the hair of her little sister.

"You have so long hair."

"I'll never cut it!"

"We'll see. When I was your age I said that too, but then I did it and my long, curly hair became shoulder long."

"But I want mine to reach the floor before cut them and they just reach my hips!"

"As long as you care about them it is okay, but please never color them. This blonde-brown looks so good on you."

"Okay, sister!"

* * *

It was luck, that the school of the little ones was just one street away of Issyas new school.

"Okay, you know how to go home, Kyoh?"

"Yes. All along the street until we get to the traffic light. There we have to go right and then left through the park."

"Alright. I'll come home lather, so you have to go home with Lyo by yourself."

"Alright!"

"Okay see you later."

The tree hugged a last time before the oldest went away.

* * *

"Who's that?"

"Listen then you'll know."

"Students, say hello to your new class member. Sadow Issya."

"Strange name."

"I think it's cool."

"No it's strange, but she's very pretty."

"True!"

"Would you improve yourself to the others?"

"Sure. Well, hello class. My name is Sadow Issya. I and my family just moved here last week and before we got here, we lived in Germany. I live together with my mother and my little brother and sister. I really hope I can find new friends here and that all of you'll accept me in the way I am."

"Alright, sit down on a free seat please."

The girl with the light blue eyes sat down on a free seat next to a green haired boy.

"Hello."

"Yea… Hi…"

"What is that for?" – Issya pointed on a little cat figure u, which, stood on a table.

"That is my lucky item for today…"

"Aww, that's really cute."

"Yea…"

"Would you tell me your name?"

"Midorima Shintaro."

"Well, nice to meet you Midorima-kun."

"Yea…Nice to meet you…"

"Can you lead me around later? Maybe after school?"

"No…"

"Why not?"

"I have training."

"Training?"

"Yes, basketball training…."

"Can I come and watch? I'm very interested in basketball!"

"If you want to…"

"Yea, I'd love to!"

"STOP TALKING YOU TWO!"

* * *

Lessons went over quickly. In break Midorima went outside, while Issya stayed in the classroom and ate her bento.

"I wonder how Lyo and Kyoh are doing…"

* * *

"Whoa, your hair is so long!"

"I know!"

"My mother and father always force me to cut it."

"Nah, poor you. My mother doesn't really care about those things and my big sister says, as long as I care about my hair, I can let them grow and so I do. "

"That's so cool and how does your father thinks about it?"

"I don't have a father anymore."

"Oh…I'm sorry about this, Kyoh-chan."

"It's alright Mika-chan."

Both girls grinned.

* * *

"This kyaraben is very cute."

"I know. My sister made it for me."

"It seems like your sister is very cool, Lyo-kun."

"She is!"

* * *

"I hope they already got friends… Geez, I'll see it later when they tell me about their day in the evening."

* * *

… To be continued…

**[I'm always happy about reviews!]**

_**(English is not my mother tongue, so I'm sorry about every mistake I made!)**_


End file.
